Popstars to cowboys
by Jolene the Werewolf Queen
Summary: I am Buttercup, international pop star. My sisters and I became pop stars in the sixth grade when, we were recognized for our singing talents. In my opinion being a pop star sucks! I can't go anywhere without getting fan girled. So i'm running away to the west. this is going to be awesome
1. Chapter 1

**hey, guys its me. i love powerpuff girls so here's a story about it. i have to give credit to Sharkandbirdlover, because she gave me inspiration.**

**buttercup**

I am Buttercup, international pop star. My sisters and I became pop stars in the sixth grade when, we were recognized for our singing talents. In my opinion being a pop star sucks! I can't go anywhere without getting fan girled. I have to wear _costumes _just to get to _my bathroom._ And half the time I get _mauled. YES, mauled?! _They literally steal the clothes off my _body. _I have to keep a bag with me just in case. Blossom the oldest by fifteen minutes is the 'leader' of the group. While bubbles the youngest, is 'the joy and laughter'. and I am the 'toughest fighter'. That so wrong to give us labels. There completely and utterly _true_ but it still wrong.

This is too much for a 14-year-old. So I've planned to run away just for a short while. Long enough to get freedom but without them noticing. This is going to be a piece of cake. NOT! :(

5 MINUTES LATER

Wow, I was wrong. It was _super_ easy to sneak out. I should have done this years ago. Freedom here I come! :)

**Blossom**

OMG! Buttercup is running away. She was always talking about 'freedom' but, I'd never think she'd take it this far. Gotta go and wake bubbles. Buttercup could be in real trouble.

"Bubbles wake up"

"Blossom go back to bed" she replied dizzly

What would Butercup do? Oh, i got it.

"Bubbles get up NOW!"

"fine. now WHAT"

"BC is running away!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! now get dressed were going after her."

"ok"

We quickly got dressed and follow BC. She took shadow and alleys. Some which I had to drag bubbles through. fianlly we got to the airport.

We paid for our tickets. and hopped on the plane. which was taking us to the west. were there were cowboys and gallings.

"Buttercup, I sure hope we know what where doing."

**i found this very good. i swear i'm going to update.**

**xoxo,**

** mlplover333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! ^^ it's me mlplover333 again, I really don't want to talk so let's get on to the story. by.**

**Bubbles: Ms. lover doesn't own anybody expect for herself and aqua**

**Me:thanks bubbles*gives her viral cookie***

buttercup -

I'm not stupid. I know bubbles and blossom followed me. I took alleys and the shadows for a reason you know. Bubbles is afraid of the dark, remember. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Blossom

Ok, we're finally here. Ah! My back. Great know I sound like an old woman. **(no offence to old women) ** I have to go and wake up bubz again.

"Bubbles,wake up." I said in dizzy voice

"Oh, hey Blossy." She said in a cheery voice

"How the heck are you already awake?!"

"How the heck are you _not_ awake." she shot back

"Ok, you got me."

"Yay!"

"Now,stop playing. We gotta to go follow buttercup!"

"ok".

How in the world does she manage to stay cheery in bad situations? I have no clue.

Bubz-

Why is Blossy so cranky? I hate it when people are cranky. So, _I _got off the plane. Blossy is still on the plane getting her stuff. AH! These crazy green guys are trying to rob me. What am I going to do? I got it.

"Buttercup,Blossom HELP!"

The first one spoke," Sssssshut up little girl. No one is coming to sssssave you.

A cowboy in a ten gallon hat,wearing all blue kicked him in the face. I couldn't see his eyes, which were covered by his hat. The rest of his gang ran away in fear.

He spoke, "You, ok little lady?"

"umm...i...um"

How the heck did I forget to speak?! Maybe, it was his navy blue eyes I could see once he took his hat off. God he is hott.

Blossom and Buttercup came running up to me. This is buttercup,"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Relax Miss, i ain't gonna hurt your sister."

"Bubz is this true?"

I shook my head yes.

"You ok'

All i could say waas, something i regret"You pretty"

All the girls -

_What did i/she just say?_

**Ha ha. I'm so evil. R&R peace.**


	3. Sorry 4 not updating :(

**Wow, its been a while right? I know its summer so I could have update but, I've just been _VERY _busy. Please forgive me. So sit back,relax and don't kill me because I didn't update.****Enjoy**

**- Jolene**

* * *

Bubbles-

Why did I just say that?! I hope he didn't hear me. " 'Cuse me?"Darn it! He heard me! "I said that its pretty nice of you to help me and my sisters."I Oh, well than You're wel'ome."he said with a smile. I love his accent. And his name...wait I don't know his name. "Um, I never got your name. What is it?" I said. "Boomer" he said."Oh, that a nice name." Really bubbles! 'Nice name' that's all you have to say?! Lame. "Thanks lil' missy"he said with a small smirk. God I feel like melting. Wait, What? I don't have a crush on him,right? He probably has a girlfriend. Wait, What am I saying?!

Buttercup-

I'm pretty sure Bubbles has a crush on that Boomer guy...Gross.

Blossom-

I think Bubbles has a crush on Boomer. I feel happy for her but,...WE ARE POPSTARS! We are from two different worlds. We came here to get Buttercup, not to fall in love!

Buttercup-

"So, Boomer do know a quick way to get to the nearest town." I asked

"A few hours by horse. A couple days by foot."

Great just what I need.

"But I could take you and your sisters there."

"Thanks! I should go tell the girls." I turned and started to walk away.

"We leave at noon by the way."

* * *

**I know I said this chappie was going to be long but, my computer is about to go dead. So this story is being broken into parts. And thank for all the reviews. It really helped me.**

**Bye**

** -Lene.**


End file.
